


fine on the outside.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had always tried to appear fine on the outside even though she was a mess.or:  Rey tries to hide who she really is, but Ben finds out and doesn't run away screaming.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	fine on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> day 45, drabble 45.
> 
> Prompt 045 - outside.

Rey had always tried to appear fine on the outside even though she was a mess. And it worked really, really well with her friends and the few boyfriends that she had, but when she met Ben, she knew immediately that he could see straight into her soul. It freaked her out and she tried to push him away, but Ben stayed strong and stuck around. Eventually, she opened up to him about her life, and when he didn't run away screaming, she knew that he was the one. He made her happy, finally, and she loved him for it.


End file.
